


Loneliness

by QueenMissFit



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Anyone wants to write this as a fic, F/M, Let me know please, M/M, Middle Earth mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: One shot.





	Loneliness

"So, where do you want to go now?"

"You know I don't care where or when we go," I state, watching as he dances around the TARDIS' main controls, strobes of chrome, cerulean blue and beams of pure light, the glass and metal work allowing him to slide around as he stepped. He was always moving even now when I'm sat still on the thin railing with some skill in balancing so I can sit with a blanket around my shoulders and drink my favourite drink with one hand keeping me secure and a foot wrapped around a bar to make sure I don't slip.

"All of time and space at your command and you don't care?" his head pops around the TARDIS as he asks with wide-eyes, open in disbelief and lack of understanding.

Rolling my eyes I sipped my drink, "It's not that I don't care, I just don't mind where we go. I'm just happy to come along for the ride and if coming along means I get to see this," the blanket wrapped around me almost falls down as I shrug, "Besides, I like where you pick for us to go."

"Yes. Yes, I know that but still! Just pick somewhere, anywhere! How about Middle Earth, like in that book-" he slides across the floor to stand in front of me with his arms flapping wildly to emphasise his points as he tends to do.

"Lord of the Rings?"

"-Or we could look at the Earth being created or you can-"

"Doctor. Please just listen to me," I beg, sliding off the railing and standing to lean against it. He nods slowly and stays silent so I continue, "You've given me an adventure. The experience of a lifetime. How can I want anything more?"

He's quiet for a while before gazing deep into my eyes and stating, "I... I just want to make you happy." The smile that creeps across my face is all I can respond to him. So unsure, so kind and yet I know he's not naive as he appears. "Please just pick one place. Just one place."

"Doctor, why is this so important to you?"

"Because every companion I have ever had wants to go somewhere. Even all of the Ponds and... after years of being with people and finding someone I care about as more than just a companion, a partner, I don't want to be alone again," I can hear the hesitation in his voice coming out as almost-sobs that echo in the unnervingly silent TARDIS.

"Doctor, as long as you want me here," I put my drink down on to the floor before taking his hands in mine when I stand back up, "I'll be here. Okay? Nothing is going to make me leave unless you really want me to go."

His hands squeeze mine before he nods, sniffling and if I pretend to not notice the tears he rubs away with his shirt collar and shoulder, he doesn't notice.

"Well..." _Think of something fun. Just choose somewhere. Anywhere._ "Middle Earth does sound kind of fun."

A grin splits his face, reaching from ear to ear, and he jumps back into action, sliding back across the panels and shouting questions at me, "During the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings?"

"Hobbit! I've always wanted to see what the fuss is about the elves."

"Alright! Hang on tight!"

_And we're off again, as per usual._


End file.
